


When You Look Back At The Past It's With 20/20 Vision But You Still Wear Glasses

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 150 Word Drabble, Drabble, Fusions, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Lost Love, Other, Smoking, a weird emo thing i thought of, ish, of a sort, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is probably a shitpost and it's super emo<br/>Gaster!Sans thinks back on an old lost love (???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look Back At The Past It's With 20/20 Vision But You Still Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> *LOTS OF SHRUGGING????*  
> IT'S THREE AM, I CAN'T SLEEP, WHADDYA EXPECT

"I used t'... i used t' like doin' things, ya know?" He took another long drag from the cigarette, hung loosely between his phalanges. "But then it... all went kinda crazy. I mean, i'm not m'self, y'know? never was. Two souls, one head... kinda messes a skeleton up. anyway," he sighed, scratching the back of his skull. He flicked away the ashes at the end of the cigarette, the red cherry glowing in the night. The siren song of the summer night echoed deep within the hillsides. "Lost it all. Lost m' job. m'family. Everythin'... everythin' i loved, gone, whoosh," he snapped with a free hand, "just like that. t' be honest, i miss it. wish I could go back. but re-lit cigarettes never taste the same, and that's all I'll preach on rekindling old flames."


End file.
